<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgive me? by ColourShot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120172">Forgive me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot'>ColourShot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Young Ones (TV 1982)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An attempt at poetry, Eventual Fluff, Featuring Rick's terrible cooking, Fights, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos is never far away from the sharehouse, even on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No I have no been procrastinating writing the second chapter until now, shhhhhh. </p><p>Okay maybe I have a little but it should be done by today, I just have some schoolwork to get out of the way first. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also my headcanon about Rick's badges makes an appearance in this fic...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Well</em> I wouldn’t have done it had I known he was in there!”</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>“Am not!”</p><p>“Are!”</p><p>“For god's sake <em>Vyvyan,</em> I am not lying!”</p><p>“I see how you look at SPG!” Vyvyan exclaimed. Okay yes, Rick did find the hamster a <em>tad</em> abrasive but this was ridiculous.</p><p>“I’d never toss him out a window though! I swear, he just happened to be in his cage when I-”</p><p>“When you tipped it out the window onto the street?” Rick cringed slightly. </p><p>“I was just <em>twying</em> to clean it!” That was the truth, it’d be getting awfully smelly and...anyway the hamster was fine! Well...after Rick had dusted him off from the pavement, he was more or less fine. He’d survived much worse from Vyvyan. The punk however, remained unconvinced. </p><p>“I don’t believe you!” Vyvyan was stubborn at the best of times but this was infuriating. Rick was finding it hard not to lose his temper completely.</p><p>“Why not? Why the ruddy hell not?!” Rick’s voice was reaching a pitch he was well known for, something that his voice almost seemed to naturally want to rest at. “I find it pretty bloody <em>rude</em> that you trust your boyfriend so little-”</p><p>“For once Rick, it’s not about you!” Vyvyan let out a short shout of frustration, beginning to pull on his hair.</p><p>“I think it bloody well <em>is</em> about me.” Rick continued, snorting indignantly. “You’re not making <em>any</em> sense and frwankly I think you’re overreacting!” Vyvyan, in Rick’s opinion, really had been. This felt like it had devolved into yet another ultimately meaningless fight between them - one that would end with their odd way of making up.</p><p>Vyvyan did <em>not</em> share Rick’s opinion.</p><p>“You want an overreaction?” Vyvyan’s fist clenched slightly, making Rick gulp. “I’ll give you a bloody overreaction!” Rick stepped back, expecting to be attacked but instead Vyvyan’s hand flew up to his own jacket. He tore a badge off it, the badge Rick had just recently given him, the badge that Vyvyan had resisted wearing at first but had given in - <em>for Rick.</em> He flung it in the direction of Rick, who flinched slightly hearing it clatter to the floor, no doubt breaking. Rick looked as if he’d been slapped, any clever retort he <em>may</em> have come up with completely failing him. He’d actually have preferred if Vyvyan <em>had</em> hit him.  </p><p>Vyvyan faltered slightly, realising what he had in fact done. But he soon regained his anger, slipping back into a defensive posture, refusing to properly look at Rick.</p><p>“R-Rwight-'' Rick let out, his voice cracking as he turned away, preparing to leave. Vyvyan felt himself move to stop the poet before something held him back. He wasn’t sure what, maybe his stubbornness, maybe something else but it didn’t really matter. Rick stopped, seeming to want Vyvyan to prevent him from leaving. When it didn’t come, he rushed out of the room wiping his eyes, leaving Vyvyan to weakly curse.</p><p>Rick slammed his door behind him, wanting to scream and throw a fit. <em>Something</em> to prove that he wasn’t just running away to cry. But he couldn’t. He instead slid down the back of the door. This had been a ruddy fantastic start to Valentine’s Day, hadn’t it? What the <em>hell</em> was wrong with Vyvyan? Him and his stupid ruddy hamaster who Rick by now wished he <em>had</em> thrown out of that stupid window on purpose. Rick was getting dangerously angry again, his cheeks flushing as he replayed Vyvyan ripping that badge off. He never should have given that thing to him, that was stupid. Shouldn’t have let the punk in, shouldn’t have given him something so bloody important. </p><p>In all his racing thoughts, his mind didn’t give voice to the idea that maybe Vyvyan cared about the hamster like Rick did his badge. Rick finally got up, tossing himself onto his bed, much like a toddler having a tantrum. Maybe Rick was the one currently overreacting but Rick just couldn't stand the idea of <em>that</em> badge in particular being broken. Did Vyvyan have <em>any</em> idea what it meant to the poet?</p><p>A few tears escaped Rick’s eyes and began to wet the pillow he’d buried his head in. He let a few more cries shake his frame before he wiped his nose, deciding he’d had enough of crying. He retrieved the slightly squashed notepad he’d stuffed under his pillow, he was going to show Vyvyan. He was going to write some really bloody great poetry and show that bastard. </p><p>It didn’t cross Rick’s mind that Vyvyan might not be the type to be impressed by written verse.</p><p>Vyvyan had turned to music to drown out his own thoughts and sudden pounding headache. The noise didn’t dampen his headache but it did distract him from staring at the now discarded badge. Vyvyan couldn’t explain why he reacted, why he exploded before thinking. And that Rick exploded back, leaving them to separately deal with the fallout from their destructive clashes. They always found a way back but Vyvyan wished he could think faster than he acted, and put things in a more delicate manner. But he couldn’t and he <em>didn’t.</em> He wasn’t able to put the way his brain worked into words, emotional explanations for why he reacted the way he did always escaped him. More often than not, he talked with his fists, unthinking was how he made most of his decisions.</p><p>It’d always worked out with Rick though. Rick understood him when no one else would - when no one else had bothered to. Understood him when he’d explode and eventually fizzle out, emotions dying as quick as they’d come on. Vyvyan knew he was lucky, god did he know that. But he was terrible at showing it and maybe...maybe the punk was pushing away the one person who’d actually tried with him.</p><p>Vyvyan gripped onto his hair, pulling at it and biting his lip to stop himself from shouting. He couldn’t stand the amount of conflicting emotions swirling inside him. Of course Vyvyan trusted Rick and he hadn't meant to have thrown that badge away. If he hadn’t cared, he wouldn’t have bloody worn the thing in the first place. Rick just had a habit of getting under his skin in the worst of ways. Arguments that should have been defused were instead fuelled by each other's refusal to back down. The poet managed to make Vyvyan feel trapped at times, almost stupid, reminding him of fights they'd had previous to confessing to each other. Most of all, Vyvyan hated how Rick managed to provoke him when Vyvyan was sure he shouldn't by now. It brought out - on ugly display - every violent behaviour that Vyvyan tried his hardest to repress. </p><p>After all, if he couldn't quieten down for Rick, his boyfriend, how truly messed up was Vyvyan Basterd?</p><p>**<br/>One poetry session later and Rick was exhausted. That and he was running out of tissues to dry his eyes on. He sat up, wondering if Neil had bothered to make the tea yet. Although the idea of running into Vyvyan in the hall was almost enough for the poet to lose his appetite completely. </p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>He stuck his head out of his room, half closing his eyes in anticipation of being greeted by the orange haired punk. When he finally looked properly, he didn’t see him. Only Mike, who was now looking at him oddly, eyebrows raised - probably wondering what the hell Rick was doing. </p><p>“Oh hi Mike.” Rick straightened up, properly stepping out of his room. He laughed slightly, still looking around. The loud music coming from Vyvyan’s room told Rick that it was likely the punk was still in there. So he was safe, for now. Mike just nodded before gesturing to Vyvyan’s room.</p><p>“Look I don’t mean to pry Rick, but it’s Valentine’s Day and you and Vyvyan don’t exactly look like you’re sharing the spirit of the occasion.” Rick shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“How could you tell, Mike?”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter. What does however is what you are going to do about it? And more importantly, are you going to talk to Vyvyan about it?” Mike ignored Rick’s sarcasm, either choosing to or just not picking up on it. Rick couldn’t tell, Mike was confusing if not deliberately perplexing. </p><p>“Better you than me Michael. I don’t think Vyvyan wants to see me right now…” Rick looked down before crossing his arms. “A-And I don’t want to see him either! Let alone actually talk to him.” He pouted. Mike sighed softly.</p><p>“Once again, Mike the Cool Person saves the day.” He smoothed down his clothes before nodding slightly at Rick, expecting the poet to move on. Mike had already seemed to have made up his mind about <em>how</em> exactly he was going to…”save the day.” Rick raised an eyebrow before a small strained smile formed on his face. </p><p>“Um...thank you, Mike?”</p><p>“Perfectly alright, Rick. Now…” He nodded again and Rick took that as his cue to leave. He shuffled down the stairs, unsure of what the hell had just happened. He decided it was ultimately best not to question how Mike operated. That’d only lead to more confusion and a few headaches on Rick’s part. Rick shook his head, reaching the bottom of the stairs and striding into the kitchen.</p><p>“Neil.” He extended a cursory greeting to the hippie. It was no surprise the man was in the kitchen. It didn’t quite strike him until Rick was actually sitting down, what the hell Neil was doing. He’d seemed to have caught Neil mid...something.</p><p>“Oh uh...like, hi Rick.” Neil straightened up, surprised the poet had even bothered to acknowledge his presence.</p><p>“What are you doing, Neil?” Rick narrowed his eyes slightly. Neil turned around, cheeks reddening underneath that mop of hair. </p><p>“Um…” He shifted to the side, revealing a small potted plant. “I...I was talking to Wayne. It’s like, meant to help them grow, right?” He looked down, fiddling with his hands. “It’s good karma…<em>I think.</em>” He added. Rick looked largely unimpressed. </p><p>“Right...well anyway, are you making the tea Neil?” Neil’s embarrassment seemed to fade, replaced by a more put out look. </p><p>“That’s like, all you ever seem to ask. You <em>never</em> ask anything about me or how I’m, like, feeling. I bet you wouldn’t even care if I was, like, really sick or something and couldn’t make the tea-” Neil had a habit of droning on, he could get rather swept up in his complaining if you let him.</p><p>"Oh shut up Neil! Shut up!" Rick didn't want to hear it, <em>he</em> was the one who was meant to be bloody miserable right now. Neil only shot Rick an even moodier look in return. But he rather smartly kept quiet after that. It was only when he actually gave Rick his cup of tea, did conversation strike up once again.</p><p>"Uh...Rick?" </p><p>"What is it now Neil?" Rick had begun to stare daggers into his tea instead of actually drinking it.</p><p>"Are you, like, okay? I'm picking up some mega bad vibes off you." Neil thought it probably was bad karma <em>not</em> to ask Rick, even if it earned him a trashing. Thankfully Rick took the much less violent route, settling on giving Neil a rather withering look.</p><p>"I'm perfectly alwight, <em>hippie.</em>" He snapped before sighing. "Besides, why do you care anyway? I can't imagine my 'bad vibes' are any more than you already deal with cause you're such a miserable bastard." Rick snorted. Insults were a good defence barrier against any unfortunate prying hippie. At least they <em>usually</em> were.</p><p>“Alright alright, no need to get really heavy, Rick. I was just, like, asking a question.” Neil hunched over his own cup of tea, watching the leaves settle inside the cup - mixing with whatever grime he hadn’t quite managed to scrub out. Neil was sure that if anyone else ever bothered to actually <em>help</em> him with the cleaning, this wouldn’t be a problem. He grimaced slightly, thinking maybe it was better to not drink it - noticing Rick was largely choosing to do the same.</p><p>“Well don’t!” Rick huffed, pushing the cup away from him. At this point, Neil was unsure why he had even bothered. Or why he ever bothered really. Rick crossed his arms, digging his nails into them to an almost painful degree. It was obvious to <em>anyone</em> that the People’s Poet was <em>not</em> actually “perfectly alright”. As Rick sank further into his seat, the worse he felt. He’d come downstairs for distraction and a nice drink, perhaps some food. Maybe that’d been his first mistake, the chance of Neil making anything <em>nice</em> was very low and Rick certainly wasn’t going to make something himself. </p><p>Rick sighed, his head was starting to hurt. He just wanted this - the way he felt - to <em>stop.</em> It bloody well wouldn’t, he knew it wouldn’t. Not until he actually did something about it. And now Neil was staring at him, eyebrows knitted into a look of concern, something that Rick found hard to look at. It felt as if the hippies eyes were boring into him, silently interrogating him. Jesus, did Neil really have to do that? And did he <em>really</em> have that much power over the poet? Rick hoped not. Still, it felt like Neil was silently dragging an explanation out of Rick, no matter how much the poet tried to stop it. </p><p>“Look, will you just <em>stop</em> that?!” Rick’s tone was harsher than he intended, maybe he was tenser than even he had realised. “Please.” He added, trying to soften his voice. Neil looked somewhat surprised. To his knowledge, he hadn’t been doing anything. </p><p>“I was just looking at you Rick.”</p><p>“Yes well I’d appreciate it if you stopped!” Neil managed to look even more upset by that but he averted his gaze. That hadn’t quelled Rick’s anxiety quite in the way he hoped it would have. If anything, raising his voice had only succeeded in raising the poet’s heart rate. By Cliff! Had he not suffered enough? He’d been crying all day and now he was bordering on a panic attack - in front of <em>Neil</em> of all people.</p><p>“I just…” Rick started, immediately getting the attention of Neil. Rick regretted opening his mouth, sinking further into himself. Was he really about to open up to Neil? He wasn’t even sure what to say, to ask for help? Was Rick going to admit defeat and ask <em>Neil</em> for help? Rick was sure this was some sort of personal hell, the hammering of his heart in his ears and painful tightening in his chest was beginning to make it hard to think clearly. He <em>really</em> did try to stop the next sentence from leaving his mouth.</p><p>“I wowwy Vyvyan hates me now and I just don’t know what to do! If not, he’s prwetty bloody pissed off with me. And anyway, I didn’t <em>mean</em> to do that to SPG! And-and-'' Rick took a deep breath, he was starting to trip over his words. “H-How could he? Rwipping off that badge like that!” Rick was sure that was an utterly girly outburst, the wail he’d let out felt most unbecoming of the voice of a generation. Neil on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind. He looked largely unphased though he’d certainly raised his eyebrows at the rather sudden emotional declaration.</p><p>“Oh...um” Neil felt that was a rather unhelpful addition but he needed to say <em>something</em> while he processed all <em>that.</em> Rick stared at him, eyes wide, looking for <em>some</em> sort of sign that he hadn’t made a huge mistake by opening up to Neil.</p><p>“I won’t pretend I, like, know what’s going on with you guys, after all I only heard <em>some</em> of the argument through the wall and-” Neil stumbled through his sentences, willing himself to put things in a more concise way. “What I mean is, um...like, maybe Vyv didn’t want you to prove that you hadn’t meant it, right? Like...sometimes people just wanna hear that you’re hearing <em>them</em> out...validating their emotions, something like that.” Neil shrugged after that, only slightly preparing for Rick to laugh at him for that. </p><p>Rick only looked away in response, as much as he <em>hated</em> - and I mean, really <em>hated</em> - to admit it, maybe the hippie was right. Maybe Vyvyan had just wanted Rick to...listen to him. Bloody brilliant. Even Rick would admit (although begrudgingly and after much persuasion) that that was an area he was...lacking in.</p><p>“T-That still doesn’t excuse how Vyvyan reacted! M-Maybe I was being terwible but-” It struck him that it was starting to sound like he was trying to find any way to make himself come out of this looking good. He swore he wasn’t. He was <em>trying.</em> Trying really bloody hard to be understanding and mature about this but...blummin’ hell it was difficult!</p><p>“I wasn’t, like, saying you were totally at fault, Rick. Not at all...two people can do something wrong at the same time, you know?” Maybe Rick didn’t know that, it wasn’t something he’d considered very much. To Rick, things worked in black and white, right and wrong - <em>he</em> was right more often than not. </p><p>
  <em>Wasn’t he?</em>
</p><p>The fact that it was <em>Neil</em> who was making him think about these things so closely was really starting to mess with Rick’s head.</p><p>“Maybe you should, like, talk to him about it. Properly I mean. It is Valentine’s Day after all and the day has gotta mean <em>something,<em> right?” Rick wasn’t sure he believed in all that, nothing very anarchist about getting all soppy about a day of love but...Neil had a point. Fine, he’d take his advice...but he’d do it in <em>his</em> way.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Okay maybe he’d get Neil to help him.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Rick and Vyvyan, will they ever figure out how to just communicate normally? No, probably not. Wouldn't be very like them would it? :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright this is yet again turning out to be longer than I first thought it would be so I'm doing three chapters now!</p><p>Please feel free to hit me if I ever tell you I'm writing a "short fic" because we all know by now how well that goes :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vyv?” There was that knocking on his door again and Vyvyan didn't know why Mike couldn’t just <em>leave him alone.</em> Vyvyan didn’t have it in him to tell Mike to piss off so he rather begrudgingly opened the door.</p><p>“What do you want, Mike?” Vyvyan didn’t have to ask, he <em>knew</em> very well, Mike’s expression spelt that out for him. But he asked nonetheless, it seemed like the right thing to say. Mike only raised an eyebrow in response, a sort of “well?” gesture. Vyvyan stared at him for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not he actually wanted to let Mike into his room. Mike didn’t give him much time to think, he was entering Vyvyan’s room and the punk was helpless to stop him.  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You disturb my natural emotions</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt</em>
  </p>
</div><p>“Nice, that’s very subtle Vyv” Mike noted, taking in Vyvyan’s room.</p><p>“If you’re just here to criticise my music taste, you can piss off.” Vyvyan grumbled, kicking at the floor.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>And if I start a commotion</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'll only end up losing you and that's worse</em></p>
</div><p>“I’m not here to do that, nor am I here to mince words so let's get straight to it.” Mike made a spot for himself on Vyvyan’s bed, ignoring the slightly confused look Vyvyan shot him.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> <em>Ever fallen in love with someone</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
      <em>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone</em>
    </p>
</div><div>
  <p> <em>Ever fallen in love, in love with someone</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
      <em>You shouldn't have fallen in love with</em>
    </p>
</div><p>“And would you mind turning that down? I’m finding it hard to hear myself talk.” Vyvyan huffed, just his luck that Mike would come storming in here, demand he turn his music down and force him to talk about his girly feelings.</p><p>Maybe Vyvyan was being unfair, the punk hadn’t realised how loud the music really had been, evident by Mike’s fingers being in his ears. In fact he only realised <em>after</em> actually turning it down. One thing was for sure though, Mike wasn’t getting him to sit down. Vyvyan crossed his arms, opting to continue to kick at the floor. No one said anything for a few moments, Vyvyan was avoiding any eye contact - staring at the floor and noting that someone had better clean it...definitely Neil - while Mike was polishing his sunglasses. He eventually cleared his throat, put his sunglasses back and leaned back on the bed - shooting Vyvyan a rather expectant look. Vyvyan tried his hardest to ignore it but Mike’s eyes bore holes into him, even through his sunglasses. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Well?” Vyvyan repeated, he knew what Mike wanted and Vyvyan <em>wasn’t</em> going to give it to him. The punk didn’t do emotional explanations.</p><p>“Are you going to explain to me what is going on?” Mike left out the ”<em>between you and Rick</em>” but it didn’t need to be said. Vyvyan knew and Mike knew he knew. It was more a matter of getting the information out of the man. “Vyvyan?” Mike tried again. Vyvyan only grumbled in response, starting to look a little bit like an upset toddler. </p><p>Finally Vyvyan couldn’t stand Mike’s stare any longer, it was somehow beginning to make the punk itch.</p><p>“Do...do ya think I overreacted?” Vyvyan spoke, gesturing to the badge that had fallen victim to his outburst. Mike cast his gaze to it, he hadn’t noticed it before, unsure of how he'd missed it. One of Rick’s badges wasn’t exactly a common object to be found in Vyvyan’s room.</p><p>“Does the Queen holiday in Hawaii?”</p><p>“Um...I don’t know Michael.” Vyvyan scrunched up his face in confusion. Mike shook his head. </p><p>“Nor do I...no one ever does. Suppose I’ll never know.” Vyvyan was unsure what this had to do with the conversation but there wasn’t much stopping Mike once he’d started down the well trodden path of his confusing mannerisms and sayings. “Questions like that aside, let Mike the Cool Person assess the damage.” He got up from the bed, striding over to the button and picking it up. After a few seconds of inspection, he straightened up.</p><p>“Now, I’ve got some good news and some bad news.” Mike started. “The good news is, the badge isn’t broken-” Vyvyan suddenly felt like he could breathe again. Jesus, had he <em>really</em> been that worried over breaking the stupid thing?</p><p>Yes...yes he had been. </p><p>“And...the bad news?”</p><p>“The bad news is...Rick is your boyfriend.” Vyvyan raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What exactly are you implying, Mike?” He felt some annoyance begin to stir inside him at that, sure that Rick would be pleased he was getting offended on Rick's behalf. </p><p>“He’s Rick. It doesn’t really matter if the badge is actually broken or not. He’s a bit like a beach in Britain, stormy, a bit rough and not as fun as originally thought.”</p><p><em>Ah.</em> Odd comparison aside, that was a point. Though Vyvyan could argue it did matter quite a lot if the badge was broken, Rick would be a hell of a lot madder had it been...perhaps unmendabley mad. Vyvyan dreaded just the thought of that, the anxiety making him uneasy. He swallowed, trying to force the bile that rose in his throat at that idea back down. At least enough so he could speak. </p><p>"What do you suggest I bloody well do then? Put on some big girly show, tell him how I feel, that I'm really terribly sorry and that I love him and I'd love to give him a great big kiss on the bottom?" Vyvyan's tone had returned to its usual gruffness, a useful barrier against the more pressing feelings of anxiety. Despite the fact that, to Vyvyan, it sounded like a positively horrible idea, Mike nodded. </p><p>"Hole in one Vyv." He grinned. Vyvyan's eyes widened slightly, arms uncrossing.</p><p>"...Well I'm not doing that! I'd much rather take a bath after Neil." </p><p>"No need to exaggerate, Vyv. But desperate times call for desperate measures…and things are looking quite desperate."</p><p>"Not bloody desperate enough for me to do that, I don't do things like <em>that.</em>" Vyvyan felt like stomping his feet to prove his point and he would have, if not for the fact it felt like a much too childish gesture.</p><p>“I’m aware of that Vyv but Rick <em>does</em> do that sort of thing and he may appreciate the gesture.” Mike sighed. Vyvyan had to (rather begrudgingly) agree, Rick was just the type to love all that sappy girly stuff. Just the thought of it made Vyvyan want to physically recoil. It was a wonder how him and Rick got on romantically half the time.  </p><p>“Besides, you <em>are</em> meant to be making it up to him. Maybe you should try things his way for once?” </p><p>“I suppose…” Mike was right but still, Vyvyan didn’t know <em>how</em> to do all that stuff. He wasn’t exactly well practiced in the area. Thankfully, Mike seemed to have decided to help out...again.</p><p>“Lucky for you, Mike the Cool Person is so generously offering his services.”</p><p>“And you’re very well versed in that area?” Vyvyan sounded amused. It seemed like an odd question, to anyone it was obvious Mike <em>was</em> experienced concerning those things. Or at least it <em>seemed</em> that way. Mike looked mildly offended at the notion that he <em>wasn’t.</em></p><p>“Of course I am, just ask-”</p><p>“Neil?” Vyvyan interjected, a small smile beginning to creep onto his face.</p><p>“Yes exa- wait, what? No? W-” Mike cleared his throat. “W-Why him?” He’d begun to look nervous, an expression Vyvyan hadn’t seen on the cool person’s face all that often. It looked most out of place. That only made Vyvyan grin harder.</p><p>“Well, I was looking around his room, I was gonna “borrow” some money from him but he didn’t have anythin’. Course he didn’t.” Vyvyan paused to let Mike swallow. “Neil is pretty bad at hiding things, you know? Especially letters...poofy Valentine’s Day letters from certain sweethearts.” He was enjoying dragging this out, watching Mike’s expression change from confidence to mild terror. Vyvyan wasn’t sure he’d ever have the upper hand like this again.</p><p>“Vyv…” Mike rather weakly began but Vyvyan wasn’t done. </p><p>“Very flattering photos Michael. Though I’m not sure Rick will be too pleased once he finds out you’ve nicked his dress.” He finished. Mike looked as if he was going to pass out. He’d managed to turn red and white at the same time, a colour combination that clashed terribly with his suit. Vyvyan thought he better follow up just in case Mike <em>did</em> pass out. “I’ve never done something as disgustingly romantic like that before...at least not in a letter but Neil seemed to appreciate it. I found them stashed under his pillow after all.”</p><p>“Oh. Good.” Mike practically wheezed, attempting to straighten his sunglasses. Vyvyan jabbed him lightly in the ribs. </p><p>“I was just joking Mike, I don’t really care. Whatever you see in that hippie is your business.” Mike nodded, still coming to terms with what he’d just heard, face a burning mess. </p><p>“G-Good to know.” He cleared his throat again, he wasn’t going to start with Vyvyan about how he should lay off Neil - it wouldn’t exactly help his case. He smoothed some of his hair down, the embarrassment had somehow seeped into it, making it slightly more unkempt than Mike usually had it. “Now…” He turned his attention back to Vyvyan, anxiousness melting away as quickly as it had come on. “How do you think we should do this?” It was more of a question directed at himself but Vyvyan answered anyway.</p><p>“I dunno, you’re the expert.” Vyvyan kicked at the ground slightly. </p><p>“Well...clothes are a good place to start.”</p><p>**</p><p>“NEIL? NEIL?! NEIL, IT’S STARTED SMOKING AND- Oh for Cliff’s sake” Rick was causing a mess but he didn’t really care, how dare Neil leave him alone with this? Well...not totally alone, he’d only left the room for a little bit but <em>still.</em> Rick hadn’t really meant to yell at Neil to piss off and “let me do this by myself, you’d only ruin it Neil!” Neil should have known that! Why oh why did he always have to do things by himself? </p><p>“Oh wow, Rick.” Neil hovered into view, stepping through the now alarming amount of smoke pouring out of the oven. “It smells, like, totally terrible in here.” Rick rolled his eyes, that was an entirely <em>unhelpful</em> addition. He blummin’ <em>knew</em> that!</p><p>“Oh yes, announce it to the whole house, why don’t you? That’s a perfectly tewwific thing to do!” Rick snapped. </p><p>“I think they should be able to tell already, Rick.” Neil was much too focused on trying to get said burning thing out of the oven to notice Rick’s rather sour expression at his response. </p><p>“Whatever, just make yourself useful!” Rick had to restrain himself from following that up with pushing Neil to make his point. He thought it’d be largely unhelpful when trying to convince someone, especially Neil, to be useful. No matter how badly he wanted to, he couldn’t risk Neil slipping into one of his <em>moods.</em> </p><p>Though Rick wasn’t sure if he ever actually left them. </p><p>“What do you think I’m, like, trying to do, Rick?” He was starting to sound dangerously upset and Rick tried to remedy it. No matter how gross he felt doing so. </p><p>“Oh...yes, sowwy Neil.” The hippie tried to hide his rather surprised expression and eventual smile. It didn’t matter if Rick didn’t sound very sorry, it was a feat just to get the poet anywhere near to saying those words.</p><p>“It’s like, not that bad surprisingly. Some of the cornflakes got a little burnt but the rest is salvageable.” Neil held up the dish, watching for Rick’s reaction. Rick eyed the tray before sighing. </p><p>“Yes...I suppose it’s hard to rwuin a lentil cake anyway. The idea is pwetty flawed from the start.” It'd been Rick’s idea to try cooking something for Vyvyan and he <em>had</em> asked Neil for his help so he wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting. </p><p>“Hey man, that happens to be, like, a Neil original recipe.” Neil pouted. Rick snorted slightly. </p><p>“That’d explain why it’s so <em>awful</em> then.” He’d momentarily forgotten the entire reason he was doing this, falling back into his usual rows with Neil.</p><p>“I’m not the one, like, serving it to my boyfriend...after I threw his hamster out a window.” Neil bit back. </p><p>“I did not <em>throw</em> him Neil, dwopped more li- OH shut up Neil!” Rick stamped his foot slightly, preparing to continue to tell the hippie off before he was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of Vyvyan’s boots. </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>Rick wasn’t ready yet, he hadn’t even gotten dressed up, what was he going to do? He forced himself to call out regardless.</p><p>“Oh Vyvyan!-” Vyvyan stomped past him, heading straight out the door and slamming it behind him - leaving a rather confused Rick in his wake. It only added to his confusion to watch Mike run out after him. “Oh…” Was all he could say.</p><p>“I’m sure that’s like, not a bad sign, Rick.”</p><p>“How the ruddy hell is that <em>not</em> a bad sign?!” Tears were threatening to spill once again even though Rick was sure he’d cried enough for one day. How the hell was <em>Neil</em> managing to be more positive than him? Neil’s expression softened, something that confused Rick. He’d practically been yelling at Neil all night, why was he looking at him with an odd calmness? It only added to the infuriating confusion of it all. </p><p>“Rick...”</p><p>“What <em>Neil?</em>” Maybe if he spat out Neil’s name, it’d get him to stop looking at him like that. “What do you want? Are you twying to make me feel worse? Cause I alweady feel bloody awful, I don’t need you patronising me!” Rick was <em>trying</em> to tell Neil to piss off, to stop looking at him with a sickening kindness. Rick couldn’t stand it and he didn’t totally understand why.   </p><p>Neil didn’t offer any sort of explanation - or warning - before he embraced the poet. Rick froze, he wanted to push Neil off him, tell him to go take a running jump into a lake and to never touch him again...but he couldn’t.</p><p>“W-What do you think you’re doing?!” He did however manage that. This was disgusting, he could almost feel the hippie’s “peaceful” vibes infecting him. He was quite sure this would destroy whatever anarchy he had in him. Which was a bloody lot, mind you. But Neil was <em>ruining</em> that! </p><p>“I’m not normally into like, not asking beforehand but you were getting hysterical Rick.” Neil’s tone was so calm, it only furthered to piss Rick off more. </p><p>“I was not! I bloody well was not!” His tone betrayed him. </p><p>“Well you were certainly heading in that direction. I just, like, managed to prevent it I guess.” Rick didn’t <em>need</em> Neil to do anything for him, that was never going to happen. No way matey! </p><p>“I didn’t need you to, I can do that just <em>fine</em> on my own! Now, get off me!” Rick had noticeably not made much of an effort to actually push Neil away, despite his vocal protest. Neil loosened his grip. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll, like, let go if you really want me too. I just thought it’d help. At least like, shock you into calming down...maybe it was a bad idea.” Neil began to let go, something which Rick felt himself panic at. And something he internally berated himself for panicking at. Rick’s mind was all over the place, once again he was quite sure he was in some sort of hell. </p><p>“I didn’t say that!” Rick declared, rather clumsily pulling Neil back. </p><p>“Yes you did, just then you-”</p><p>“No I didn’t!” Rick snapped at him, finally looking up at Neil, embarrassment clear across his features. A look of realisation crossed Neil’s face before he nodded. </p><p>“Oh...right. Must have been hearing things I guess.” He shot Rick a very small smile, which Rick returned, only when he was <em>sure</em> Neil wasn’t looking. Rick wouldn’t ever tell Neil but he had been right, it had calmed him down and it wasn’t just the shock. Soon enough, Rick was hugging back. He didn’t get a whole lot of hugs, him and Vyvyan were plenty physical but those touches never stayed innocent for long and- oh for Cliffs sake! He was thinking about Vyvyan again. Rick let out a small whimper.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Rick didn’t want to answer but he felt himself doing so anyway. </p><p>“Thought about Vyvyan again…” He mumbled.</p><p>“Oh...well maybe we should, like, prepare for when he comes back then? Take your mind off it?” Rick was unsure about <em>how</em> preparing for Vyvyan’s return would take his mind off Vyvyan but Neil seemed set on the idea. He let go, almost bounding back to the kitchen and Rick hated the rather pathetic whine that escaped his mouth when Neil did so. Good lord, was he really <em>that</em> touch starved? You’d think Vyvyan touched him en- No! Rick had to stop thinking about that. </p><p>Neil ignored the noise, deciding against making it harder for the poet. He’d been a bit of headache sure, but when wasn’t Rick? The temptation was there but Neil thought it was best to rise above it. What kind of hippie would he be if he didn’t? </p><p>“S-Sounds like a good idea…” Rick couldn’t seem to raise his voice above a whisper. Neil shot him a rare but warm smile, gesturing to the table. </p><p>“Maybe you should, like, set it?” Rick couldn’t remember the last time the table had been properly set...or if it actually ever had been. Rick nodded and tried to ignore the anxiety that bubbled away inside him, awaiting the punk's return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*sprinkles a bit of CoolPye in there as a treat* Hope you enjoyed reading! Part 3 should be coming soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY HAHA THIS IS A BIT LATE!! BUT! It's still Valentine's Day so I think it's actually very on theme to release the last chapter now...</p><p>Because I totally planned this and wasn't just a bit lazy...</p><p>ANYWAY, quick warning (?) that the end is a <em>tiny</em> bit explicit in terms of sexual themes but nothing actually happens. And there are mentions of Vyvyan's less than wonderful childhood but yet again, it doesn't delve too deeply into that. Just thought I'd add this <em>just in case.</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe it!” Vyvyan stormed out of the store. Mike followed, seemingly equally pissed off. They’d been at this shopping business for far too long.</p><p>“I’m just as surprised.” Mike adjusted his tie for what felt like the tenth time that day. It was becoming more of a nervous habit than anything else.</p><p>“Not a single bloody Cliff Richard album in sight!” Vyvyan felt like screaming. </p><p>“Had I known he was so popular on Valentine’s Day, I wouldn’t have suggested it.” Mike admitted, beginning to worry. Vyvyan was getting antsy and no doubt Rick was losing his mind back at the house.</p><p>“What else am I meant to get the stupid poof then?” That certainly was the question of the hour. Vyvyan felt like he should know, it angered him that he didn’t. </p><p>“I don’t know Vyvyan; he’s <em>your</em> boyfriend.” </p><p>“Thank you for pointing out the bloody obvious, Mike!” By the time Vyvyan was snapping at Mike, things weren’t looking good. Mike sighed.</p><p>“I...may have some contacts that could get us an album. Now, do you know which ones Rick already has?” </p><p>“No…” Vyvyan hadn’t ever had a reason to pay attention to that beforehand. </p><p>“That makes my job much harder; would it kill you to listen, Vyvyan?” Mike sighed again.</p><p>“Yes.” Vyvyan stuck out his tongue. “Besides, who do <em>you</em> know that would have Cliff Richard albums. What odd type of gang are you in?” It’d been a joke but Mike’s nervous expression certainly made Vyvyan raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Don’t ask questions like that so loud.” Mike hushed him. Vyvyan wasn’t sure there was anyone around to actually hear it but he didn’t feel like arguing with Mike. He was tired enough. So he just nodded. </p><p>“Now, since you don’t know, I will just have to guess. Wait here; I’ll be back.” Mike rushed off, leaving Vyvyan to ponder over the whole terrible mess. He hadn’t actually talked to Rick since the badge incident. Which honestly had only been a few hours ago but...a few hours meant a totally different thing to Rick. And Vyvyan <em>knew</em> that. Vyvyan sunk into his jacket slightly; that guilt had begun to claw on the inside of him in a terrible way. It’d only been increasing as the hours went by. He hoped Rick wasn’t <em>too</em> upset with him. He really hadn’t meant it and maybe he should have made that clear before rushing out the door to make some big romantic gesture but...well it was a little late now, wasn’t it? </p><p>Vyvyan sighed, pulling the badge out of his pocket. He ran his thumb over it. It seemed so...small; was it really that important? It obviously was and...it struck Vyvyan rather clearly that he’d never given Rick anything like that. He didn’t have much of that stuff...much less from his childhood. He <em>wasn’t</em> like Rick. Vyvyan felt anger begin to rise within him once again. Maybe he was too different from Rick. Fear began to mix with anger, doubt seeping into his thoughts. Maybe Rick deserved a boyfriend who <em>would</em> get him sappy sentimental gifts… Well, Vyvyan could do that, couldn’t he? He could at least try.</p><p>He’d just have to make Mike stop one more time before their shopping adventure ended.</p><p>**</p><p>“Oh bloody hell, what time is it?!” Rick had been staring so intensely at the clock that Neil was surprised it hadn’t combusted.</p><p>“You’re the one, like, staring at the clock Rick. Can’t you tell?” Rick rather aggressively shook his head before mumbling something. “What was that Rick?”</p><p>“I can’t tell the time! Very well…” Rick trailed off, looking away. “Look, just tell me! <em>Hippie.</em>” Neil sighed. </p><p>“It’s uh...oh…” Neil stopped suddenly. Rick straightened up. </p><p>“W-What? What’s wrong?” A familiar tremor had returned to Rick’s voice. Neil swallowed, knowing Rick wasn’t going to like the next sentence.</p><p>“It’s...six pm.” Neil cringed hearing Rick splutter. </p><p>“Six?! Six bloody pm?!” Rick let out a horrible wail.</p><p>“Calm down, Rick! I’m sure he’s like, on his way!” Before Rick could completely lose himself, there was a knock at the door. The universe certainly had a cruel sense of humour. Rick jumped up from his seat, shooting Neil a rather nervous look. </p><p>“Do you think it’s him?” Neil shrugged. </p><p>“You’ll only, like, find out if you go and open it.” Rick nodded. As much as he’d been complaining about Vyvyan <em>not</em> being home...now that he was actually here...well. Rick was freaking out slightly. Was he wearing the right thing? What had been Vyvyan’s favourite outfit on him? Were the yellow dungarees the correct choice? Rick was sure, if asked, Vyvyan would tell him that he preferred Rick without <em>anything</em> on. And then snicker as Rick almost choked...Rick missed that. He hadn’t been able to stand the hours apart. It’s been <em>so</em> frightfully boring. As well as horribly nerve wracking.</p><p>“LOOK, if you’re not gonna let me in, can you at least tell me to piss off to my face?!” A voice barked, making Rick jump. It was definitely him. No mistaking <em>that</em> voice. Rick rushed to the door, practically throwing himself into opening it. </p><p>“I’m here...it’s just this stupid ruddy door takes fowever to open!” Rick exclaimed, finally managing to open it.</p><p>“Yeah...it’s like that isn’t it?” Vyvyan’s tone was much softer. In fact, he looked a whole lot softer than usual. Maybe it was the absence of his punk clothing or something else but he almost looked...meek. It made Rick feel uneasy; why was <em>Vyvyan</em> nervous? </p><p>“Vyvyan…” Rick swallowed. </p><p>“Poof-” Vyvyan stopped himself, the nickname came so easy to him but...well the punk was unsure if he was still allowed to use it. “Rick.” He corrected. Rick exhaled shakily; he was sure he should say <em>something</em> but he didn’t know what and- </p><p>“I don't mean to interrupt whatever...<em>this</em> is-” Mike seemingly appeared out of nowhere, almost making Rick jump through the roof. Jesus, did he have to hide like that? “-But unless you boys plan on conducting this whole affair on the doorstep, I recommend you take this inside.” For once, Rick was quite grateful for Mike’s advice. He’d somehow forgotten all about inviting Vyvyan inside.</p><p>“Oh, yes! Sowwy, I’m being silly. Come inside.” It felt odd inviting Vyvyan into his own house. Well it was all of their house so...oh it didn’t really matter. Rick shook his head, he needed to focus on more important things. He rushed to the table, staring at Neil who very quickly took that as a hint to clear off. Mike rushed upstairs as well, finally affording the two some space. </p><p>It was only when they were alone could they finally take each other in. Rick’s eyes widened looking at Vyvyan’s outfit.</p><p>“What...what are you wearing?” He tilted his head. Vyvyan looked down. He was stuffed into a suit that was much too small for him, it looked rather ridiculous and at any other time, Rick would have laughed. </p><p>“Oh..um...yeah. Mike lent me one of his suits. It looks stupid doesn’t it?” Rick nodded.</p><p>“It does rather. It’s mostly fine aside from the fact it’s about two sizes too small and...well it’s just not vewy you.” Rick smiled slightly. Vyvyan chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah...Mike insisted on helping me out with clothes. And pretty much everything else.” Vyvyan sniffed. “Which uh...reminds me. Before you say anything else, I have something I need to say first.” Rick raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“At least sit first?” Rick offered him a chair. “I don’t rweally want all this work to go to waste…” He mumbled, gesturing to the table. Vyvyan hadn’t even noticed the thing at first. But it was lit up with candles and something that looked suspiciously burned sat in the middle of it. Some part of him wanted to tell Rick how utterly poofy it looked but he knew it wasn’t the time to be making such remarks. He was <em>trying</em> to make things up to him. </p><p>“Right.” Vyvyan sat down, waiting for Rick to do the same. Rick scooted his chair closer to the table, ignoring the rather terrible scraping noise it made. “Right.” Vyvyan said again. “Rick...I...look I’m just gonna be honest and if you’re still mad at me after, that’s fine. I guess…” Vyvyan looked down, he wasn’t good at this kind of thing. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to do what I did and...look, I’m pretty bloody shit at explaining why I do things but...I think-” The suit was starting to annoy Vyvyan, it was hot and had suddenly become much too tight around his throat. “I think I did that because...I felt myself losing you and...bloody hell poof, I’d rather I get in first and <em>make</em> you leave me cause I was being terrible instead of you just...hating me.” Vyvyan groaned. “Look, I know it doesn’t make any bloody sense; Mike’s been getting inside my head all day and this probably sounds stupid-” </p><p>“So...that’s what Mike told you to say?” Rick’s tone was unreadable. </p><p>“No! Not at all...he just helped me figure out my thoughts a little more.” Vyvyan still couldn’t look up. “You know me, Rick. I can’t always help how I react and I am <em>trying</em> to control my anger better and-” He paused. “I just got scared, poof.” Vyvyan finally admitted, his voice was tiny. He’d forgotten all about <em>not</em> using that nickname. Silence was the only response Vyvyan got, forcing him to look up. Rick wasn’t looking at him. “Rick...Rick? I’m...I’m sorry alright?” The punk felt like reaching across the table and <em>begging</em> Rick to forgive him. And he just might if that’s what Rick asked of him.</p><p>“Christ Rick, could you say something? You’re killing me over here.” Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to say but...Vyvyan didn’t care. Rick turned his head, finally giving Vyvyan a proper look at his face. Whatever Vyvyan had been expecting, anger, stubbornness, guilt wasn’t one of them. Rick looked so guilty it almost made Vyvyan feel sick. A few tears had managed to escape the poet’s eyes. <em>Christ.</em></p><p>“I’m sowwy too Vyvyan!” His voice sounded rather strangled. “I-I was twying not to cry...but obviously that didn’t work.” He let out a rather dry chuckle before wiping his eyes. Vyvyan was still rather confused. </p><p>“What...are you sorry for?”</p><p>“What do you think?! For SPG!” Vyvyan only scrunched his face up in further confusion. </p><p>“I...thought you said you didn’t do that on purpose?”</p><p>“I didn’t! I didn’t! But...I was still pwetty terrible. I didn’t listen to how you were feeling…” Rick trailed off. Any admission of wrongdoing sounded terrifically odd coming out of the poet’s mouth.</p><p>“What a very girly thing to say.” Vyvyan remarked. Rick laughed, almost out of surprise before poking his tongue out at him. </p><p>“S-Shut up. You were the one just pleading for me to look at you!” Rick shot back. Vyvyan laughed as well and Rick had missed that sound. “But sewiously...I wrote you a poem...about it.” Vyvyan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>“It actually started out pwetty angry-”</p><p>“How kind of you.” Vyvyan grinned, he felt himself slipping back into his usual banter. </p><p>“-BUT! Neil...uh...recommended that I should probably change that...to pwoperly express that I was sorry” Rick ignored Vyvyan’s comment. “Now...listen to me and...don’t intewwupt!” Vyvyan nodded, he had a feeling this should be good. Rick fished out a rather squashed notepad from his pocket, flipping through the pages before finding what he wanted. He took a deep breath before starting, trying to ignore how much he had begun shaking. </p><p>“<em>I fell in love with an explosion. A reaction. Someone who rarely thinks. And any interaction. Has the possibility of blowing up. Oh woe I say. Who'd be me?-</em>”</p><p>“This is charming so far.” Vyvyan injected, making Rick sigh. </p><p>“Vyvyan! You said you wouldn’t interrupt” He huffed. </p><p>“Alright, alright, you may go on.”</p><p>“O-Okay...where was I?” He mumbled, scanning the notepad. “Ah!” He almost stabbed the page upon finding where he left off.</p><p>“<em>H-He leaves me in disarray. Sometimes he drives me crazy. Makes me think I'm going mad. But I realise...I'm just as bad. I don't know why I like him so much. But I do-</em>” Rick paused to take a breath. “<em>And if SPG is important...then I like him too.</em>” Rick hadn’t even realised he’d gotten up until he caught Vyvyan’s eyes on him. </p><p>“That was...actually pretty good, poof.” Vyvyan smiled. </p><p>“C-Course it was…” Rick snorted before sitting down. “But...you actually liked it? Not too poofy for you?”  Vyvyan chuckled slightly. </p><p>“I didn’t say that. It was plenty poofy...but I’ll allow it for now.” Vyvyan’s grin ruined any attempt to sound serious on his part.</p><p>“Does...this mean you forgive me?” Rick tried to hide how hopeful he sounded. </p><p>“Well do <em>you</em> forgive me?”</p><p>“Yes! Of course I do, Vyvyan!” </p><p>“Well then, yes, I do.” Rick’s face broke out into a wonderful grin and he had to stop himself from jumping across the table and hugging Vyvyan. Although...he supposed he didn’t really have to, did he? They were okay now…</p><p>And so he did. </p><p>He was surprised he didn’t knock Vyvyan out of his seat with the force that he hugged him at. Vyvyan let out a slight wheeze at the impact. </p><p>“C-Careful.” He remarked. Rick let go, reclaiming what felt like his rightful place on the punk’s lap. </p><p>“Sowwy…”He looked away, seemingly slightly embarrassed. Vyvyan chuckled again, turning Rick’s face towards his own. </p><p>“‘S fine.” He grinned, peppering a few kisses along the poet’s jaw. He’d missed being able to do that. “Oh! Actually, before I get too distracted...I uh..brought you some things.” Rick looked a little put out when Vyvyan gently lifted him out of his lap and sat him back down in the chair opposite. </p><p>“It’s worth it, I promise.” Vyvyan said after catching the look on Rick’s face. “Now...where did Mike put that-” They <em>had</em> managed to procure a single Cliff Richard album. It’d be a mighty waste of a trip out if they’d managed to lose it as well.</p><p>Thankfully Mike had been smart enough to leave it by the door; he’d certainly been thinking ahead further than Vyvyan had. He’d practically forgotten all about his gifts. “Found it!” Vyvyan rather proudly held the thing up before striding over to Rick. </p><p>“You…”</p><p>“Yes.</p><p>“You got me a-”</p><p>“Yes, yes I did.”</p><p>“YOU GOT ME A CLIFF RWICHARD ALBUM?!” Vyvyan was surprised that Rick hadn’t spontaneously combusted from surprise, though he certainly looked close to doing so. </p><p>“Yes, you great girl! Now if you can pick your jaw up off the floor, would you please tell me if you already have this one or not?” Vyvyan grinned. Rick shook his head, snatching the album out of his hands. </p><p>“Oh it doesn’t matter! I don’t care! <em>You</em> bought <em>me</em> a ruddy <em>Cliff Richard</em> album!” Rick pressed the thing into his chest, brimming with happiness. </p><p>“Christ how many times are you going to repeat that? Is it really that hard to believe?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes it is!” Rick looked like he was close to tears again. At least they were happy ones this time around.</p><p>“Well I don’t mean to overwhelm you but...I do have two other things. Or...one really I suppose. I’m just returning one of them.” Vyvyan sat back down, feeling his stomach begin to churn slightly. Rick eyed him curiously. “Do you mind putting that down? Cause...I think the next bit is gonna be hard.” He pointed to the album. “For me.” He added. Rick quickly put it down, worry beginning to cross his features.</p><p>“First of all-” Vyvyan produced the badge from one of his pockets. “It’s, um...not broken.” Vyvyan slide it across to Rick who grabbed it. Relief washed over Rick as he thumbed it</p><p>“Oh thank god.” He exhaled before quickly looking up. “I mean, I wouldn’t have minded that much if i-”</p><p>“Rick.” Vyvyan stopped him. “You don’t have to pretend you’re not relieved. I know it means a lot to you.” Rick nodded gratefully. “Which uh...brings me to my next point. I’ve never really given you anything sentimental like that. Mostly cause I think it’s perfectly girly…” He paused. “But...also cause I didn’t really <em>have</em> anything like that. I’ve never...had much.” He shrugged. Rick deflated slightly, from the little he knew of Vyvyan’s childhood, this was ringing uncomfortably true.</p><p>“But I managed to dig this up.” Vyvyan rather ungraciously tossed a small box onto the table. He hadn’t been joking, he really had <em>dug</em> something up. </p><p>“Um...what is it?” Rick rather hesitantly grabbed it, his heartbeat starting to pound in his ears. This was delicate and mostly uncharted territory for the both of them. </p><p>“It’s...something I buried a long time ago. Was meant to stay buried I think. Some sort of symbolic thing.” Vyvyan sniffed. “It’s a bunch of stuff...the <em>only</em> stuff from my childhood.” His voice was small, so small. Rick felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Vyvyan was trusting <em>him</em> with this? </p><p>“There’s somethin’ specific in there I want you to have...if you want it.” Vyvyan nodded, gesturing for Rick to open it. With shaking hands, Rick did so. There wasn’t much inside it, something that only wilted Rick’s spirit further. </p><p>“W-What am I looking for?” Rick didn’t trust himself - nor did he feel as if he deserved - to rifle through Vyvyan’s things. Especially <em>these</em> things. </p><p>“A piercing...should be in there.” Vyvyan didn’t want to elaborate but...well he’d come this far hadn't he? So as Rick held it up, hands still very much shaking, Vyvyan continued. “It was my first birthday present, bought it myself. Would have been 16...or 17. Can’t really remember all that well.” He scrunched up his face slightly as if trying to piece together the foggy whispers of memories he’d been repressing for far too long.</p><p>“V-Vyv” Rick’s voice shook and he willed himself not to cry again. Not now, this wasn’t about him. “Y-You didn’t have to put yourself thwough this...just for me.” Rick’s shaking had only increased, he was finding it hard to deal with the almost overwhelming amount of grief that had suddenly struck him.</p><p>“I...It’s worth it for you, poof.” Vyvyan had never sounded softer than that and it took everything in the poet’s small body to not completely fall apart. </p><p>“Do you think I’d look good with a nose piercing?” Rick held it up to his own nose. It was certainly a change of topic but Vyvyan was glad for it. And just looking into Rick’s eyes - which by now were more akin to pools of water than anything else - he could see how grateful the poet was. Even if he hadn’t fully expressed it.</p><p>“Um...maybe. We could always try?” Vyvyan chuckled slightly, mostly at the thought of piercing Rick’s nose.</p><p>“Twy piercing it you mean? O-Oh...maybe not then.” Vyvyan laughed again. </p><p>“Well how else are you meant to wear it? And anyway, it doesn’t hurt that bad.” He playfully elbowed Rick. “Believe me, I would know.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Vyvyan but I don’t exactly trust your judgement of how much things hurt.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Well you’ve had your ruddy head cut off before for a start!” Vyvyan nodded; he’d almost forgotten about that.</p><p>“Oh...yeah. Well I still stand by it not hurting that much. At least after a while…” He grinned again, shooting Rick a rather mischievous look. Rick smiled back before looking back down at the piercing. It was clear something was still bothering him. “What’s wrong, poof?” </p><p>“Oh um...nothing rweally.” Rick shook his head.</p><p>“Come on, you can tell me. I’ve been pretty bloody honest with you so far.” That was true but...Rick didn’t want to cause the punk anymore strife. Still, he supposed now was a better time to ask than any. </p><p>“I just...I don’t really understand why you buried this stuff. I-I know it’s pwobably not nice to think about but...oh I don’t know.” Rick huffed slightly. “I don’t understand this stuff Vyvyan. I rweally don’t a-and I’d like to.” Vyvyan sighed gently, his smile lessening a little.</p><p>“Well...and promise you won’t laugh at me-” Rick furiously shook his head. “I guess I...wanted to bury that phase of my life. Sure it’s got some of who I am now in there but- I don’t know. I’ve been trying to distance myself from that kid I guess.” Vyvyan was quiet again. Rick chose his next words <em>very</em> carefully.</p><p>“Of course I rwespect your decision with that but…” By Cliff, Rick wished emotions didn’t make him shake so badly. He was <em>trying</em> to be some type of strong. “You know I don’t mind if you’re scared sometimes. Or that kid…or anything like that! As I said, I don’t rweally understand it all but I love you Vyvyan. <em>All</em> of you.”</p><p>It was Vyvyan’s turn to cry. And he did. Not nearly as much as Rick had been but the tears were there. </p><p>“Oh, god Vyvyan! I’m sorry! D-Did I say the wrong thing?”</p><p>“N-No, you idiot.” Vyvyan sucked in a shaky breath, trying to slow the tears now streaming down his face. “No one has...actually said that before. No one that mattered at least. Social workers tried but…<em>fuck</em>, Rick.” Vyvyan let out something that was halfway between a sob and a laugh. Rick grabbed Vyvyan’s shaking hands.</p><p>“It’s alright Vyv. Well...it’s not, it’s shit but I’m here. Alright?” Rick pressed a kiss onto the punks hands. </p><p>“Alright.” Vyvyan repeated through his slowing tears. “This is the one time I’ll let you get away with making me cry, you bastard.” He finally added, granting Rick a small smile.</p><p>“Oh, good.” Rick wiped away some of his own tears. </p><p>Amidst all their confessing and declarations, dinner had gone largely ignored. Rick only vaguely gestured to it. </p><p>“Are...you actually hungry?”</p><p>“Not really, sorry poof. I know all your <em>effort</em> will be going to waste...but I’d rather head upstairs.” </p><p>“Oh...it was mostly Neil’s work really so it’s fine.” Rick shrugged, chuckling slightly.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Rick smiled warmly. Vyvyan leaned forward and kissed the poet properly - for the first time that night. </p><p>“Well...race you upstairs?” He’d already begun to rise out of his seat. Rick nodded. </p><p>“You’re on.” He did the same before Vyvyan stopped him. </p><p>“Don’t forget your Cliff album.” Rick turned away. </p><p>“Oh! Yes, thank yo-” By the time he’d turned back, Vyvyan was already running up the stairs cackling. Rick grabbed the album clumsily with one hand and tore after him screaming </p><p>“THAT’S NOT FAIR, YOU BASTARD!” </p><p>**<br/>
The sound of Rick’s loud but playful shouting was enough to tell Mike and Neil that things were once again alright between the two. That and the almost manically gleeful expression that was etched onto Vyvyan’s face as he bounded up the stairs.</p><p>“I’ll take it that things went well?” Mike smiled, leaning in the doorway to his room. </p><p>“YUP!” Vyvyan barked, still grinning his head off. Rick soon joined him, panting slightly once he reached the landing. </p><p>“You.” He paused to catch his breath. “Cheated. Bastard.” Rick still attached himself to Vyvyan’s arm, regardless of being supposedly upset with him. </p><p>“I suppose I should leave you two alone.” Mike nodded. </p><p>“Oh, are you two, like, alright now?” Neil had finally joined the group.</p><p>“Yes, Neil. We are” Rick didn’t have it in him to snap at the hippie. He was much too happy. </p><p>“Oh great!” Neil grinned. Rick supposed it was nice that they were happy for them. </p><p>“You mentioned leaving us alone?” Vyvyan piped up, a much more mischievous grin creeping onto his face. </p><p>“Oh yes.” Mike snapped his fingers. “Come on Neil. Mike The Cool Person is tired and he requires your care.” They seemed to have an unspoken understanding and soon enough Neil had scooped Mike up in his arms. It was...almost amusing to see the Cool Person nestled in Neil’s arms. “And be careful Neil, don’t want to damage the goods.” Neil just nodded in response. Mike stopped him one last time before he was...escorted to their room. “Oh and Vyv?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“There’s something in one of those pockets. Stay safe boys.” And with that, they disappeared into Mike’s room. Vyvyan raised an eyebrow before turning out his pockets. <em>Ah.</em> </p><p>“Michael!” Rick practically choked.</p><p>“Oh come off it, poof.” Vyvyan teased, pulling Rick into his room. Rick stuttered something about “<em>don’t be so dirty, Vyvyan!</em>” But he was rather quickly silenced by a kiss. And then another. It wasn’t long before Rick was propped up on Vyvyan’s bed, watching the punk struggle with his belt.</p><p>“You’re certainly enthusiastic.” Rick remarked. </p><p>“That’s cause-” Vyvyan finally figured the thing out, undoing it. “I missed ya” He kneeled over Rick, kissing him again. “‘S not a bad thing, is it?”</p><p>“No, it’s n-nOT!” Rick’s voice jumped slightly, holding onto Vyvyan who had decided to focus his kisses on Rick’s neck. “It’s just...we have all night!” Vyvyan pulled back, grinning.</p><p>“All night? You plan on doing this all night? I think you missed me more than you let on.”</p><p>“Wh- NO! That’s not what I meant and you know it Vyvyan.” Rick grumbled, trying to cover his now burning red face.</p><p>“I’m just teasing, poof.” He kissed the poet again, forehead now pressing into Rick’s. No doubt those studs would be leaving a mark but neither of them cared. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were there with each other now, hands on each other, faces pressed so close that it was a wonder either of them could breathe properly. </p><p>“Rick.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Rick?”</p><p>“<em>Yes?</em>”</p><p>“Rick…” All Rick could smell was Vyvyan and his...distinct gunpowdery smell. </p><p>“Spit it out Vyvyan!”</p><p>“I love you.” Rick stopped immediately. </p><p>“W-What?” Vyvyan groaned at that. </p><p>“Don’t make me say it again, you stupid poof.”</p><p>“Oh...well I love you too, Vyvyan.”</p><p>“...Poof.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's that! I hope you enjoyed reading. I put a few personal headcanons into this fic so I hope you liked those as well :P (and also my terrible attempt at a poem...but it <em>is</em> Rick so I think I get away with my subpar poetry writing skills).</p><p>Thanks for reading all this and I'm quite happy with how quickly I ended up finishing this given the length it turned out to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>